Fallen Snow
by Liana Ilia
Summary: This is the first part of the story, where Kenshin has to face an illness that he thinks is just a common cold, and his inner self, and also his brotherinlaw.


Lina: This is a one long one shot hehe. I hope u like! There will be a sequal, as u can see at the end. Some of this I was writing at like 3 in the morning, so it might not be that good. No Esano this time, sorry.

Esano: But why the hell not?

Lina: Cuz I decided not to, ur in most of my stories, silly.

Esano: Oh well, here it is!

Fallen Snow

Kenshin awoke one morning, feeling the cold winter air seep through the cracks in the doors. He put a hand to his forehead. It felt a little warm.

"Strange, it's cold outside," he thought, smiling to himself. Then he remembered how cold it was the day he killed the one he loved. He shivered. Kaoru knocked on the door.

"Breakfast is ready. Sano and Yahiko are here," she said.

"Okay, be right there," Kenshin replied. He shook his head quickly, as if to get rid of the memories, and got up. When Kenshin got to the dining room, his face was red, and he felt dizzy.

"Kenshin! Are you okay?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin sat down on the floor and was swaying back and forth a little.

"I'm all right, that I am," he replied, he swayed all the way to the right but before he hit the ground, Kaoru caught him. She blushed as she sat him back up slowly, she kept one hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should lie down," Sano suggested.

"No, really. I'm fine, ugh," Kenshin stuttered. He held onto his forehead. "Maybe not," he said. Everyone looked worridly at him, he smiled and stood up. "I guess I'll rest awhile longer. Sorry, Kaoru, can you hold my breakfast?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru nodded, watching to make sure that he got to his room without falling over.

"He really should stop tormenting himself," Kaoru thought.

"Hey, you're face is red, did something happen between you and Kenshin?" Yahiko asked. Kaoru's face got bright red for a moment.

"Heh, that would never happen because the missy is too afraid to confess her feelings," Sano said, ducking as a bowl was being thrown at him. Kaoru's face was more red than before, if possible.

"I'm going to see how he is," Kaoru said, getting up. As she was walking to Kenshin's room, she thought of what Sano said. She hesitated to open the door but opened it slightly, as to not let much light in. Kenshin was sound asleep, although he looked like he was in pain. Kaoru closed the door and went back to the dining room.

After breakfast Kaoru peeked in Kenshin's room again. This time his fouton was rolled up and he had taken his sword, which had been standing up against the wall. Kaoru closed the door and went looking for him. He was standing on the bridge around the back of the dojo.

"There you are," Kaoru said, smiling. She went up to him and realized that he was crying. She gasped. Kenshin turned to her, tears still in his eyes and smiled slightly.

"I... I don't know why I'm like this, but I can't seem to stop," he said sadly. Kaoru slowly got closer to him and raised her hand, she gently placed it on his scar. Kenshin winced. He felt pain, as if he had just received those wounds. He leaned forward so that his forehead rested on Kaoru's shoulder. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Ken... shin," she stated, quietly. She put a hand on his head, his eyes closed and the tears fell to the ground.

After awhile Kenshin finally was able to stop. He still felt dizzy, but was able to eat some. Sano and Yahiko were worried about him.

"Are you okay? You look tired still," Yahiko stated when he saw Kenshin meditating in the training hall. Kenshin nodded, sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, that I am," he replied, getting up and slowly walking out the door. He went back to his room, where he sat down on the floor, and put his sword out in front of him. His eyes grew wider, he was reminded of the past. Soldiers and samurai's voices rang in his head as he killed them. Each one made him more aggressive, his sword almost throbbed for new blood.

Kenshin started breathing heavily, he took his sword quickly and took it out of its sheath. His eyes clowded over with a deep yellow. Yahiko knocked on the door.

"Kenshin? Kaoru made some tea and was wondering..." Yahiko stopped when Kenshin thrust the door open and he saw his eyes. Kenshin slashed at Yahiko, who tried to avoid it, but the blade hit him and it cut his shoulder even though it was the reversed side. Yahiko screamed and fell to the ground, unconscious. Kaoru and Sano ran to them and saw the Battousai Kenshin, blood dripping from his sword.

"Kenshin! Why did you do this?" Kaoru cried, she started to go up to him but Sano put a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, he hurt Yahiko, he will probably hurt you too if you get too close," Sano stated. Kenshin was breathing heavily and sweating. Kaoru went up to him anyways, despite the warning, and put a hand on his shoulder. She pulled him close. Kenshin's eyes widened, they closed slowly. He thrust his sword forward, causing it to cut right through Kaoru's arm, making her fall back. Blood sprayed everywhere. Kenshin's eyes returned to normal, he drew the sword out, shaking. He caught Kaoru before she fell to the ground. Blood was still flowing from the wound.

"I'll get Megumi!" Sano said and ran off. Kenshin almost started to cry as Kaoru raised her other hand and put it on Kenshin's scar. He winced and tears started to fall.

"I'm... sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he stated. Kaoru smiled.

"I'll be... all right. It will take more than this to..." she started but she fainted. Her arm fell.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin cried. Megumi came a couple of minutes later, after Kenshin had tried to stop the bleeding with a towel. He had laid Kaoru down in a fouton in her room.

"Kaoru! Yahiko... what happened?" Megumi asked. Yahiko was still unconsious, Kenshin looked down and clenched a fist.

"It was... me. Please help them," he replied, standing up. He walked out of the room slowly. Sano saw tears still in Kenshin's eyes. His own eyes widened but he then smiled slightly. Kenshin went back to his room and punched the floor. Tears fell. He hurt the one he cared for once again.

Megumi made some medicine and put it on Kaoru's arm. She winced a bit but Megumi was gentle. She still could not believe that Kenshin would do this, with his reversed blade sword, no less. Megumi sat Kaoru up slowly and spread a little more medicine over both sides of the wound. It had already stopped bleeding, but it had taken much pressure to keep it from going everywhere. Megumi wrapped a bandage around Kaoru's arm gently and then created a sling and slipped it over her shoulder. She sighed and decided to help Yahiko out and then see Kenshin.

After Yahiko's arm was patched up, Megumi knocked on Kenshin's door. He sounded as if he was sobbing. Megumi slid open the door.

"Sir Ken?" She asked. Kenshin turned around slowly. His cheeks were red from crying and his eyes were also red.

"How are they?" He immediately asked. Megumi was surprised at how depressed he was.

"They're both fine, they just need some rest. I'm prescribing some to you as well, doctor's orders," Megumi said, smiling.

"I can't sleep... I'll be fine," Kenshin pleaded.

"Doctor's orders," Megumi said more firmly. Kenshin sighed, getting chocked up a little. Megumi left, closing the door behind her. Kenshin lay his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes tightly. He tried to surpress the voices, of the ones he had killed, but they just kept coming.

"Kill me!" They kept saying, over and over. Finally, it was Tomoe's voice who said it. She was dressed in a bright red dress that covered her entire body. Kenshin's eyes widened and moved about wildly. He screamed. His scream woke Kaoru and Yahiko. Kaoru tried to get up, but winced, feeling the pain in her arm. She fell back again. Kenshin screamed again and this time she forced herself to rise, and made herself hobble over to Kenshin's room. She opened the door, shakily, and saw the tearful, scared Kenshin, bent over, hands over his ears. She gasped.

"Kenshin," she managed to speak. Kenshin's eyes opened quickly and widened even more. Kaoru knelt down in front of him and put both of her hands over his. She slowly removed his hands, he shut his eyes tightly as soon as she did so. "It's all right. I'm here," she said.

"Ka... oru..." Kenshin started. Tears fell down his face. Kaoru winced as he held onto her tightly, but she did not want to show him her pain, since he blamed himself for what happened.

A few minutes later Kenshin stopped crying. He pulled away slowly from Kaoru, wiped away the remaining tears, and smiled slightly.

"Thank you for putting up with me this whole time. All I did to thank you was hurt you," Kenshin said. Kaoru shook her head and was reminded of the pain in her arm. She held on to it.

"This is nothing! I'll be fine before you know it. If I gave up now, who would teach Yahiko the fine art of the Kamiya Kasshin style?" She asked, laughing. Kenshin clenched a fist, remembering slightly how he hurt Yahiko as well.

"I better check on him, too," Kenshin stated, getting up. Kaoru also followed him out of the room. They went to the room where Megumi had brought Yahiko to patch him up. Kenshin opened the door to find him missing. Kaoru was surprised.

"Where did he go? He's hurt! He shouldn't be wondering around! He still has many more years of training left!" Kaoru huffed, turning around. She stomped over to the kitchen, where she found the wounded boy eating away. Kenshin laughed a little.

"Mmph.. Allo Koru, he mur mo?" He asked, mouth full of rice.

"Very angry at the moment! You're supposed to be resting!" She yelled. Yahiko swallowed.

"What about you? You're worse off than me! I'm not a wimp like you!" He yelled back. He had a sling around his right arm as well.

"Why you! You're going to be a lot more hurt once I'm through with you!" Kaoru cried and ran after Yahiko, who had grabbed another rice ball and had ran out of the kitchen. Kenshin smiled, relieved that they were not hurt enough that they couldn't still fight. But then he looked down. He had to figure out a way to surpress the battousai all together. He clenched a fist and then shivered. It was so cold. Snow started to gently fall on the ground. Kaoru came back into the kitchen and turned on the stove to heat up.

"It's so cold out. I wonder why? It has never been this cold in Japan before, and it's snowing too," Kaoru remarked, seeing the depressed Kenshin. He smiled slightly.

"I wonder why too. How is your arm?" He asked. Kaoru rubbed it a bit.

"It's fine. It hurt a lot before, but Megumi gave me some really nice medicine. The pain disappeared," she replied. Kenshin went up to her and pulled her close. Her eyes grew wide.

"I still can't forgive myself for hurting... the one that I love," Kenshin said. Tears filled Kaoru's eyes. She started to sob.

"I... didn't know... you felt the same way..." she said in between breaths. Kenshin closed his eyes and felt warm again, but this time it was not a fever, or so he thought. Kaoru felt pain in her arm, but chose to ignore it. Kenshin backed up, opened his eyes and leaned forward. Kaoru backed up at first but Kenshin's lips touched her's, and she could no longer move. The pain seemed to disappear. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes and then Kenshin pulled away, feeling a slight pain in his cheek.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. Kenshin nodded, lying. It was a stingin pain, like someone was putting needles slowly into his brain. Tears uncontrollably filled his eyes, making him wince since they stung. "I'll get Megumi," Kaoru stated, leaving the room. Megumi had decided to stay to look after Kaoru and Yahiko, and was standing outside talking to Sano. She seemed to be having a good time, surprisingly, until Kaoru approached her.

"And what can I do for the raccoon today?" She asked, smirking.

"It's Kenshin! Something's wrong and I don't know what it is," she replied, ignoring the insult. Megumi turned serious and followed Kaoru to Kenshin, who was now in his room, lying on the floor. Sano also followed them. Kenshin's face was pale and he was wincing hard.

"Sano, get my bag," she ordered. He nodded and went to get it.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked, worried.

"It looks like a bad cold. Can you get some water and cloths?" She asked. Kaoru nodded. Megumi slowly rolled Kenshin onto his fouton and pulled the covers up. He opened his eyes slightly, which were red.

"Miss... Megumi," he said, weakly. Sano came in with her bag and Kaoru came with a bowl of water and cloths.

"I'm going to make you some medicine, so just lie still," she said, taking out a bowl and a churner. She then took some herbs and started to make the medicine. She mixed it together with some water and gave it to Kenshin. He sat up slowly and drank it. He layed back down and smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

"Don't thank me until you're all the way yourself again, and I mean ALL the way," Megumi stated, raising a finger. Yahiko stumbled in.

"How is he doing?" He asked, still a little drugged. Kenshin sat up quickly.

"I should be asking you that," he said. Sano pushed him back down.

"I'm fine. That chase earlier made my shoulder stronger!" Yahiko replied, optimistically.

"You still have much more training to do," Kaoru retorted. Kenshin laughed a little.

"Still... I'm very sorry to you too, Kaoru," he said, closing his eyes. Kaoru blushed, thinking about the kiss. Kenshin fell asleep after that, and Kaoru and Megumi stayed with him. After awhile Megumi had to go back to her patients, so Kaoru was instructed how to make more medicine. Sano had left to take a nap and so did Yahiko.

A few days later Kenshin was almost "all the way" better. He was able to eat and stand, but not for too long. He still got dizzy and had to sit back down. Of course Kaoru's arm healed and she was able to take care of him more, he still blamed himself for what had happened. Yahiko's shoulder was alos healed and he was able to go back to his normal training.

One day, it was snowing out, a man came to the front gate and pounded on it hard.

"Is Kenshin Himura there?" He shouted. Kaoru answered the door.

"Kenshin is currently ill. Can I tell him who it is?" Kaoru asked, smiling. The man pressed his glasses up his long nose and stroked back a piece of his spiky yellow hair.

"Tell him Enishi is here to see him. I'll be waiting for him at the bridge. He'll understand," the man said, turning around, he then walked away. Kaoru gasped.

"Enishi..." she thought. She knew about Kenshin's brother-in-law but had never seen him before. What should she do?

Lina: Continued in Myseterious Past! It's long, I know, but I hope u liked!

Esano: But I wasn't anywhere to be seen!

Lina: Yes, but it would have been longer. Okay, fingers falling off. Review! Ja ne! 


End file.
